


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by theJuniorRoyals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Psychopath AU, dear lord, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJuniorRoyals/pseuds/theJuniorRoyals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua loved meeting new people. His new neighborhood was sunshine and happiness, well, that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

The house was not bad. Well, for one person, two floors were more than enough, so Joshua was content with where he stood in terms of housing. He sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair. He realized that he finally finished unpacking all of his stuff. It was 7:26PM, and he was already worn out. It would feel weird for him to go to bed at such a time.  
He walked up the stairs and gazed out of the floor-to-ceiling picture windows at the neighborhood. The sky was showing signs of the night to come, but the kids of the houses around him gave no worry to that. These houses were very nice, modern, and belonged to families who seemed wealthy, but not splurging their money on a huge mini-mansion. The lawn of the house directly across from him was very nicely styled, a stone path led to the front door with potted plants at the steps, a nice small tree with dropping branches in the center, and very nice overall presentation. He wanted to meet the woman who put her hard work into that.  
Deciding that it was too late to enjoy the town and there was always tomorrow, he went to bed despite the fact that he would wake up at exactly 6 in the morning.  
Joshua stirred from his sleep, startled for a second about where he was, and then was startled again when he checked the time and say he slept until 9:52AM. He sat up, got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.  
He looked around him in bliss. He still couldn’t believe that he managed to get a place like this. It was pricey, yes, but it was worth every penny in the end. Joshua was sure that he would like it more once he got to know the whole neighborhood.  
Sat down at his island he heard a knock at his door, and was surprised at who it could have been at 10:30 in the morning.  
He opened the door to a pleasing face. It was a boy, who could have been around his age, but Joshua has met people who have been deceiving with age and looks. He had nice facial features, his hair was long and a brassy color, but not in the bad way. He had a nice build from what Joshua could see in the few seconds before he introduced himself.  
He flashed a heart-stopping smile. “Hi! I’m Jeonghan. I live right across from here, I was thinking about coming sooner but, I didn’t want to stress you out since you have probably had a lot to unpack.”  
Joshua smiled. “Hi, I’m Joshua. There was actually not much to be unpacked but it took forever just because it was so tiring.” He stepped aside so Jeonghan could come in, he shut the door once he did so and motioned for him to follow into the kitchen.  
“Where did you live before this?” Jeonghan asked.  
Joshua turned to him once they sat at the island stools. “I lived in a smaller town with my parents, and I’m almost 21 so I just figured I could find somewhere to live on my own. This place was cheaper than expected, still expensive but I paid most, with some help. It’s definitely a good start.”  
“There’s nothing to worry about here, I’ve lived here so long, everyone is so nice in this part of town. You will definitely love it here.” Jeonghan smiled that million-dollar smile again, and Joshua felt at home already.  
Joshua spent more time than he expected to with Jeonghan. He felt like he had already made a best friend within one week, and he was totally okay with it being Jeonghan. There was something about him. Maybe it was the fact that he smelled like Bath & Body Works, or maybe it was just because he seemed flawless. Too flawless.  
Joshua had learned that Jeonghan was his age, had just graduated from a college and came from a small family as well. He also learned that his laugh might be the only thing he would want to listen to for the rest of his life. Joshua was asked to come over to his house tomorrow. To say he was excited was an understatement.  
Joshua had never had any best friends- he had friends, yes, but best friends, those were hard to keep- so he seemed very enthusiastic about Jeonghan showing interest in him.  
He felt so shy under his gaze, Jeonghan had seemed to make Joshua feel so weak, but it made him want to keep talking. Joshua felt himself being pulled into his aura with just the look of his eyes and his smile, whoa. Slow down, Joshua. You just met him.  
Honestly, Joshua could care less. The swelling feeling in his chest was enough to leave him breathless, and he was so excited to see Jeonghan the next day. His stomach exploded with butterflies when he remembered how closely Jeonghan looked at him.  
He stood in his room, peeking at the street below him, luminated by the street lights. He bit his lip in anticipation, squealed a little bit embarrassingly, but took a deep breath in and settled down in his bed.  
It must have been an hour though, by the time he turned over multiple times because he could not find sleep. He cursed at himself for being so easily to excite and blamed Jeonghan for the blood rush throughout his body. He could walk across the street right now and demand that Jeonghan let him stay because he was keeping him up (of course he wouldn’t actually, he was raised right).  
Joshua got up from his bed and curiously peered through the large window of his room. He saw most lights were out in the houses, a car would go by every now and then, and Jeonghan’s house was dark. Except… not really.  
Joshua noticed that through the very small circular vent at the top of the house (where the attic would be located) it was lit up in there. ‘What was Jeonghan doing in the attic at this time of night?’ Joshua thought. He shrugged it off, assuming maybe he needed something up there. Strange, but that could be the only reasonable excuse.  
Eventually, after a lot of pacing, Joshua went to sleep, anticipating the morning to roll around.  
Joshua was told to go to Jeonghan’s at noon.  
Being the over-anticipator he is, Joshua was very impatient and trying to distract himself from being bored at 10:41AM. Joshua was mad at himself for being up and ready so early, and since he knew it was going to be a hell of a wait, he went to the corner store down the street to get whatever he needed that he was low on.  
Walking in, he was greeted by the store owner who nodded his head at him, Joshua repeated the action.  
Once he figured he was settled he set the stuff down on the counter and fetched his wallet from his pocket jeans. While waiting to retrieve his change, the story that was playing on the overhead TV caught his attention.  
The news reporter spoke: “20 year old Choi Seungcheol has not been found yet, and as of now, has been missing for almost one month. Police cannot trace the last actions of the former college athlete before he disappeared.”  
Joshua audibly gasped. “Oh, gosh, that’s awful. He was only 20…”  
The store owner looked up. “Yeah, it’s been circulating ever since. He was very talented in sports, then one day, he’s gone. Family saw no trace of him, I know them personally. Still so worried sick. It’s heartbreaking.”  
Joshua tilted his head. “You know the family?”  
“Yeah, we went to school together. Then we parted ways after high school when he went to Central City University. Nice kid, breaks my heart too.”  
Joshua paused. Central City University? He recalled hearing Jeonghan say something about that place? He thinks that Jeonghan said he went to school there. Did he know Seungcheol? Did he know he went missing?  
Joshua eventually went back home, it was now 11 AM, so he just sat and relaxed for a while, figuring there was nothing he could do about slow time passing.  
He couldn’t shake the eerie feeling of the Seungcheol case. How did a college athlete just go missing one day? Stories like this freaked him out because if it could happen to anyone, he always had a paranoia that it could happen to him, too.  
He convinced himself that police would find him and he shouldn’t worry too much, and tried to calm his nerves. He distracted himself by remembering that it was almost time to go to Jeonghan’s, and his nerves sprang back to action.  
Eventually, to his surprise, noon rolled around and he was more excited than ever to walk across the street to see Jeonghan. Oddly, (but Joshua didn’t seem to notice) Jeonghan opened the door a little too quickly, but none the less he seemed genuinely happy to see Joshua. He invited him in and Joshua followed the angelic man to the kitchen, where they both sat at the table, Jeonghan offered some food.  
They talked about whatever was left to talk about that they didn’t cover yesterday. Today, Joshua thought Jeonghan couldn’t get any more attractive looking that how he did now. He wore a simple, thin long sleeve shirt with stripes, jeans, and his hair was lazily pulled back into a ponytail. Joshua couldn’t decide which hairstyle he liked better.  
Jeonghan was rambling about one summer when someone mistook him for a woman, when there was a very faint noise upstairs. It sounded like banging. Joshua looked to the ceiling in confusion, then back at Jeonghan. “What was that?”  
Jeonghan paused. “I don’t know… maybe it’s an intruder…” Joshua tilted his head at him while Jeonghan had a look of acute terror on his face. He breathed out in a laugh and smiled hugely. “I’m just kidding, it’s my dog. He’s not friendly, so I put him upstairs.”  
Joshua relaxed. “Oh, good, you had me a bit worried there for a minute,” He smiled with him. He watched Jeonghan get up. “Why isn’t he barking then?”  
Jeonghan turned. “Baby’s got a muzzle.” He puffed his lower lip out on purpose. “He loves to chew literally everything and when I’m not around I have to put him in that. I don’t like to, but I also don’t want to replace my furniture.” Joshua laughed and watched as he went up the stairs, he turned back once he was out of sight.  
Suddenly, his memory was jogged and he remembered what he heard in the corner store. He decided he would ask Jeonghan about it.  
When he returned, Joshua questioned: “Jeonghan, I heard earlier about a missing persons case, and someone said that he went to a school I think you mentioned yesterday, do you know about it?”  
Jeonghan looked down for a second, but regained eye contact. He looked sullen. “Yeah, I do, actually. Choi Seungcheol?” Joshua nodded. “Yeah, we went to school together and, actually, I knew him pretty well. We, um, we dated for like two months, but he decided it would be better if we separated.” Jeonghan laughed sadly. “Two weeks later, he just goes missing. It’s really sad you know, they haven’t found him for a month now, people are starting to lose hope.”  
Joshua intervened. “Well, how do they know? He can’t be… dead yet.” He lowered his voice for no reason.  
Jeonghan shrugged, but had a look of sad hope. “I know eventually he will be okay, he’s a strong boy. He will be okay, I want to think at least.”  
Joshua pushed more, though he knew it wasn’t really polite. “What was he like? I only heard he was an athlete.”  
“He was very nice, unlike the stereotype that if you’re popular you’re an asshole, that wasn’t him. He had a big heart. Still a mystery as to who would want to take him, and, I don’t know, but there’s been multiple search teams.” Jeonghan paused for a minute, and Joshua kind of regrets asking that question. “I believe in the teams going to find him. I believe they will find him and he will be okay.”  
Joshua felt a little bad about asking the question, but he got more information on this case as of right now. He changed the subject to something unrelated.  
Joshua found it a little strange that Jeonghan knew, even dated Seungcheol and only two weeks after cutting it off he hadn’t seen him. Wouldn’t he keep in contact?  
No, Joshua, you fool. They were exes two week after. Probably bitter exes. Why would they talk to each other? Joshua face palmed internally for thinking something so stupid.  
Still, Jeonghan said that Seungcheol ended the relationship. Wouldn’t Jeonghan be upset with him? Wouldn’t he still want to be in touch with him? Jeonghan seemed really sad talking about it, did he like him that much?  
Joshua, you idiot. He feels upset because he probably still liked him, Jeonghan would not disrespect Seungcheol’s decision. Stop being ridiculous. Joshua decided just to shut up about the whole thing.  
The two were laughing at one of Jeonghan’s misfortunes, Joshua noticed the boy loved telling stories and Joshua was more than loving listening to his beautiful voice go in all ranges to imitate people in the stories of embarrassment.  
After hours of sitting there, Joshua realized that Jeonghan was so much more than a pretty face with pretty hair. Joshua was slowly falling for him (or should I say quickly, considering he had only known him for two days). Joshua went home with a sense of content, but at the same time loss, knowing that he would have to wait twelve hours to see him again.  
Goddamnnit Joshua. You always do this.  
By the time Joshua had gotten acquainted with the neighborhood’s occupants and children included, it was about a week, and he loved how close he became with Jeonghan in that week. Every night, at midnight (Joshua did not go to bed so early anymore) he would notice that the light in the attic of Jeonghan’s house was always lit, and once we say it go out as well. He did not want to ask Jeonghan about it.  
Joshua was so eager this morning, Jeonghan was taking him out to his favorite café for breakfast and Joshua could not wait. He wore what he thought was suitable for the environment and for the weather and left his house, greeted Jeonghan at Jeonghan’s door, and they both left.  
The café was a very cute place, the windows were floor to ceiling and it was very modern. Vines (Joshua could not tell if they were real or fake) hung on the walls and wrapped around a wooded vine post on a few windows. It smelled very good in there, the coffee beans and freshly baked muffins and bagels filling the room; Joshua already loved it here.  
Jeonghan sat in a corner, he could see he street and the shoppers walking by on the strip malls on both sides. Before they sat, they ordered their drinks and whatnot. Joshua got a mocha latte and a blueberry muffin, and Jeonghan told the guy barista ‘the usual.’  
Jeonghan explained that he goes here so often and gets the same thing, that they know him very well. He is always served by one boy, he seemed quite short and had soft looking brown hair, his name was Jihoon. He knew exactly what Jeonghan would get every time he walked in.  
This place suited Jeonghan so much. He totally seems like the type of person who would come here 3 or 4 times a week (which is what Jeonghan claimed) and bask in the relaxing aura of it all. And just because Jeonghan seemed so fit in here, Joshua loved it as well. Joshua loved the person that Jeonghan was.  
Strolling down the sidewalk and chatting to themselves, Joshua was so overwhelmed with this feeling of happiness. He was happy with where he lived now and he was happy with who he knew now. Joshua felt so in love with his surroundings that right now, he wouldn’t trade it for anything (except maybe having Jeonghan all to himself, but let’s keep that between you and me).  
Going home yet again for another day was dreadful for him, but he kept his head high because after all, it was another day tomorrow. Turning on his TV to relax before he fell asleep, it opened to the news. He scrunched his forehead.  
It had been 6 weeks now since Seungcheol went missing. It did not seem to bother Jeonghan so much, but maybe because he did not want to burden Joshua. Shaking his head and flipping the channel, he turned his head and saw the slats of the attic in Jeonghan’s house, pooling with yellow light.  
Joshua was sitting in Jeonghan’s house, his feet curled on the sofa, leaning against Jeonghan as they watched one of Joshua’s favorite movies. Both were laughing hysterically by the time the movie was over, but none of them found the energy to remove the disk, so they started at the menu screen in silence.  
Joshua felt Jeonghan turn his head. “Joshua.” He hummed in response. “I’m glad I met you.”  
Joshua turned his head to look at Jeonghan now, they were so close together, Joshua’s heart leaped in his chest. “R-really?” He stuttered by accident.  
Jeonghan smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, I mean it.”  
They stared at each other, not in a weird way but in a way that said ‘I’m happy you’re here’, and Joshua’s heart throbbed when Jeonghan came down closer to his face and cupped his cheek with his right hand. He leaned in closer and Joshua saw him start to close his eyes. Joshua half closed his and leaned in, and they were so they were so close…  
Stopping their kiss mid-sequence, a very faint scream was heard. Joshua’s eyes shot open. He stared at Jeonghan. “What was that?” He whispered. They heard it again. It was not coming from outside, rather, somewhere in the house. The voice was screaming ‘Help’.  
Jeonghan opened his mouth. “My-”  
“Jeonghan!” Joshua sat straight up now. “That was not your dog, someone is screaming!” Joshua stared at Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan whispered to him. “Don’t go anywhere.” He deeply voiced and punctuated each word.  
They heard it again. It was coming from upstairs. Joshua ran out of the room, Jeonghan quickly hot on his tail.  
Joshua rounded the corner to the stairs, climbing then two at a time, Jeonghan grabbed his left foot and tried to drag him down. Joshua slid down a few steps on his stomach, he twisted suddenly and kicked his right foot into Jeonghan’s chest, knocking him down a few steps and into the door. Joshua bolted up the stairs.  
He could see down the hallway already. The doors were open, no one in any of them. He spotted the cord that opens to the attic. He climbed up and pulled the cord. The ladder to the attic fell onto the landing.  
Quickly, he made his way up, but not before Jeonghan grabbed him by the waist and flung him backwards. Jeonghan wrestled Joshua and Joshua eventually broke free after Jeonghan tried to push him down the stairs. Once Joshua was free, he shoved Jeonghan into the wall behind them, and immediately flew up the latter steps, spotting the cord for the light in the attic before he made it to the top.  
Joshua pulled the cord and ran forward, but what he saw made him stagger backwards and lift his hands to his mouth in pure and utter shock, in pure and utter terror.  
Time froze. In those few seconds before Jeonghan caught up to him, he took in as much as he could see.  
Choi Seungcheol was not the same as he had been 6 weeks ago.  
He was half naked, his upper body covered in cuts and bruises and dried blood. He sat on the floor, his hands behind his back, probably handcuffed, and his face was black and blue and swollen. Dried blood crusted on his mouth and under his nose. Around his neck was a gray cloth, wet with saliva that he probably managed to get out of his mouth and yell for help. His hair was scattered across his head and messy, flying everywhere. His black pants sat half-way down his pelvis, a sign that they probably are taken off and sloppily put back on often, most likely not by himself.  
Seungcheol stared at Joshua, so many looks flashing in his eyes. He looked scared, angry, grateful that Joshua was there, terrified for Joshua, resent at Jeonghan, he looked like he was in pain. A lot of pain.  
The creak of the floor behind Joshua made him aware Jeonghan was now behind him, but he was still frozen. His hands were still on his mouth and he could not look away from Seungcheol. Jeonghan’s harsh breaths echoed in the empty wooden room, the air seething from in between his teeth as he observed and waited to see what Joshua was going to do next.  
Seungcheol looked at Joshua desperately. “Help me.” His voice was so worn out. Worn from screaming, fighting, crying. He tugged forward on his handcuffs and the metal chain was scraping against the metal pole. Joshua teared up. He shook his head in disbelief. Jeonghan could not have done this to the poor boy. Not Jeonghan.  
Seungcheol spat at Jeonghan in his raspy voice: “I swear Jeonghan,” He sobbed out. “When I get out of here, you’re fucking dead, Jeonghan!” He screamed as best he could at the boy behind Joshua. “You’re dead! Fuck you, Jeonghan! This is all your fault!” He continued to yell his venomous words at Jeonghan.  
But Jeonghan just laughed it off, like the sick bastard he is. “Sweetheart.” He took a step closer. Joshua was terrified. “You won’t be leaving here alive.” Joshua clenched his fists and slowly lowered them. Jeonghan suddenly spoke again. “Neither of you.”  
Before Joshua could turn around and attack him again, Jeonghan wrapped his left arm around Joshua, encasing his arms in his grip also. His right hand came up and covered his face, he had a cloth in his hand, suffocating Joshua but also making him breathe in the chemicals soaking the cloth. He tried to fight but everything was slowing down, and his movements became slower and soon so was his vision.  
He harshly dropped to the floor and his head slammed against the wood of the attic. He faintly heard Seungcheol screaming at Jeonghan, it all sounded like he was underwater. He heard a sound of someone slapping someone, fading footsteps, then the light went out.  
The attic closed.  
Joshua fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am a new author here i feel like i've done something horribly wrong already. i wanted to work here as well because i would like to reach a bigger audience and i've read a lot on here from the SVT fandom and its all really good so maybe i'm just delusional and my shit sucks but i won't know cause i think my writing is amazing. this is too long yeah? cross posted on aff- same username, same title. if i do miss something like in the tags and whatnot cause this is still big and scary to me let me know maybe? if u want to idk  
> anyway i hoped u liked this sorry for the madness  
> (twt: @_ilstagram)


End file.
